Sandaranku
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Masalah bisa memberi dampak pada apa yang kita kerjakan. Begitu pun dengan Hinata. IruHina, AU, OOC, Fluff, ringan.


**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **AU, OOC, IruHina, Fluff, Typo (s).

**Summary: **Masalah bisa memberi dampak pada apa yang kita kerjakan. Begitupun dengan Hinata.

.

.

Masalah bisa menimpa siapa saja dan bisa berakibat pada apapun yang dilakukan orang yang terkena masalah, bukan? Begitu pun dengan Hinata. Beberapa hari ini ada hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. Dan lumayan berakibat pada beberapa pekerjaan yang dia lakukan.

Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, Hinata pagi itu juga sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk suaminya. Dia terlihat tidak begitu bersemangat melakukan aktivitas rutin di pagi hari. Keningnya berkerut, memikirkan entah apa, tapi yang jelas mengganggu pikirannya.

Tak berapa lama nasi goreng _seafood, _potongan apel segar, dan segelas teh hijau hangat telah terhidang di meja makan. Dia memanggil Iruka suaminya untuk segera sarapan sebelum berangkat kerja. Hinata duduk di samping Iruka, tampak malas menyentuh sarapan dan lebih memilih menyesap teh hijau hangatnya pelan-pelan.

"Ehm!" Hinata menoleh ke arah Iruka, dia sedikit heran ketika mendapati ekspresi tak enak dipandang di wajah sang suami.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Aku cuma tersedak." Iruka melanjutkan sarapannya dengan kening berkerut. Dia terlihat berusaha sedikit lebih keras mengunyah dan menelan makanannya.

Hinata menepuk-nepuk punggung Iruka pelan, lalu menyesap teh hijaunya kembali.

"Kau tidak sarapan?" Tanya Iruka yang baru saja meminum teh hijaunya.

"Nanti saja. Aku sedikit malas."

"Makanlah. Nasi goreng di depanmu merana sekali, tuh."

Hinata tersenyum kecil mendengar candaan suaminya, "Enak tidak?" dia menoleh ke arah Iruka.

"Aku tidak pernah makan nasi goreng seperti ini. Cobalah." Iruka mengambil sesendok nasi goreng tersebut dan berisyarat mau menyuapi Hinata.

"Pagi-pagi sudah bicara gombal." Hinata tertawa kecil. Namun, dia tidak menolak tawaran manis Iruka untuk menyuapinya. Ketika sesuap nasi goreng tersebut masuk ke mulutnya dan menyentuh indra perasa, Hinata merasakan sensasi tidak nyaman di lidah. Rasa nasi gorengnya hambar! Dia lupa memberi garam pada masakannya tadi.

"Ukh! Tidak enak…" susah payah dia menelan makanannya. Iruka menyodorkan teh miliknya untuk memberi rasa nyaman pada Hinata.

"Aku benar, kan? Nasi goreng satu-satunya yang ada di dunia ini." Iruka tersenyum ketika istrinya mengerucutkan bibir. Mau protes, tapi Hinata tahu dia yang salah. Terima nasib saja biar aman.

"Nasi gorengnya hambar… aku tadi lupa memberi garam…" Hinata mengakui kesalahannya. "Maaf ya, aku jadi terkesan ogah-ogahan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu."

"Kesalahan kamu adalah kesalahan kamu. Kebaikanku adalah menerima kesalahan kamu menjadi kebaikan untukku." Ujar Iruka mencoba menjadi pujangga.

"Tapi memang tidak enak…" suara lirih Hinata menunjukkan penyesalan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Biar aku menutupi aib istriku. Itu adalah pengorbanan suami, suatu kehormatan bagi suami." Iruka menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata. "Ceritakan padaku apa masalah yang mengganggumu. Ada aku yang selalu bersedia menjadi sandaranmu."

Hinata tersenyum dan membalas remasan lembut tangan Iruka. "Iya. Aku juga minta maaf untuk tadi, ya?"

Iruka melepaskan tangan Hinata dan mulai menikmati potongan-potongan apel di atas piring kecil yang ada di depannya. "Tidak masalah, asal jangan keseringan lupa memberi garam lagi pada masakanmu."

"Iya, aku tahu…" menaburkan garam pada makanannya dan mengaduknya perlahan, Hinata pada akhirnya menyantap sarapan paginya. Meski masalahnya belum selesai, tapi karena Iruka, Hinata mulai merasakan perasaan lega. Dia tersenyum dan sesekali menimpali pembicaraan iruka. Ada satu hal yang kini terpatri sangat dalam di dalam pikiran dan hatinya, Iruka adalah sandaran setianya.

.

.

END

.

.

Fic ringan yang saya harap kesan fluff-nya bisa nyampe ke pembaca ini, saya buat untuk Patto-san, author yang akan selalu menjadi author kesayangan saya. Semoga dapat menghibur kamu. Semangat ya. Semangat pokoknya!

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca.

.

.

**Freyja Lawliet**


End file.
